Bokura no Sekai
by Iwakura
Summary: What would have happened had Taichi chosen the wrong card in Myotismon's castle? This is one possibility...Chpt. 3 finally up!
1. Excita vow e somno, liber meus.

Yeah! Another fic! This is all I've written on it so far. And y'know what? I have no idea where this story will go! By the way, I don't own Digimon, because if I did, the dubbed version would be a hell of a lot better. --Iwakura-- 

[Edited 03/31/02] Thanks for the palming thingy fact, Jacqueline! Never knew it could be that nasty...'cept that it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

__

****

Excita vow e somno, liber meus. 

__

The destined children watched their leader, Taichi, with eager eyes. 

"What's it going to be, Taichi? You have to hurry!" His friends urged him, nervously looking back at the monsters behind them. Taichi glanced back and forth between the cards. I don't know which one to chose! Okay! Um.... Um.... Agumon! Yeah, that's it! I'll put down his card! _He threw the card into the last place. The huge, stone doors creaked open before him._

"It worked!" Taichi cheered gratefully. "C'mon!" He rushed towards the gate, his companions soon following. 

The chocolate-eyed fifteen-year-old groggily opened his eyes. Quickly he remembered the dream.

"Some dream," he muttered beneath his breath as he looked around at his surroundings; the small bedroom was a royal blue with various sports posters tacked to the wall. A cherry-wood desk sat in the far corner, a lamp and a few books sitting upon it. Taichi stepped onto the cold, hardwood floor and dragged himself to the bathroom. 

Taichi strolled down the sidewalk, his hands shoved in his pockets. His head was hung low as he stared at the ground while he walked. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Why was it that it seemed so real? He sighed. Pausing slightly at the crosswalk, he glanced up for a moment, then hung his head again and proceeded across the road. 

"Hey! If it isn't Taichi Yagami, the soccer boy!" A nasty voice sneered. Taichi looked up. No wonder. It was Yamato Ishida, leaning against the outside wall of a store. 

"Whatever...." Taichi mumbled. 

"Huh? What was that, punk?" Yamato popped his knuckles.

"Punk? Look who's talking." He glared at the blonde. "What the hell do you want, anyways?"

"Gee, I was just lookin' for some fun! I just happen to have a life unlike _some_ people."

"Fuck off, Yamato." Taichi turned and began to walk off, but a firm grip held him back.

"Not so fast. Where do ya think you're going?" 

"Somewhere where you're not." Yamato swung at the chocolate-eyed boy. '_Shit!_' Taichi's mind screamed as he stumbled back from the blow to his jaw. Another strike pounded into his stomach; he moaned, clutching his abdomen. Yamato slammed his opponent against the cold wall of the store and ground his knuckles into Taichi's ribs, harder and harder, pinning him to the wall with his free arm. The brunette collapsed as soon as he was unconfined.

"C'mon, wuss! Get up!" Taichi only groaned in pain. Yamato gave him a good kick in the stomach, then sauntered off. 

"Shit..." Taichi mumbled and coughed up blood.

"Look...I think he's waking up." Slowly, Taichi opened his eyes to the blinded light. He squinted until his eyes slowly adjusted. His parents and sister were peering down at him alongside a redheaded young girl. She looked...familiar. _What was her name?_ She must have been the same girl in his dream.... He glanced at her name tag. _Sora Takenouchi! _That was it!

"Yagami-san, how are you feeling?" Sora asked politely. 

"Okay, I guess." She smiled warmly.

"Alright." At that, she walked out, pulling the door shut behind her. He looked to his family and smiled weakly, the dream still on his mind. 

What did you think? Anyone have any good gang names or summin'? Post a review with your idea of a good gang name! Please! See? I said it nicely. I have absolutely no idea as to what could happen to Koushiro or Jou.... [Edit]I realize that it's a bit confusing right now, but it's only the first chapter. As the story progresses, everything will fall into place and it won't be as confusing, 'kay? *Big cheesy grin* 


	2. Surgite et invenite veritatis.

I was planning on having this being Yamato's chapter, but because of the whole bit with Sora in the first chapter; this'll now be her chapter, just to clear things up somewhat. I don't own Digimon either, yadda yadda yadda....

****

Surgite et Invenite Veritatis

"Sora! You're going to be late for work!" _Huh...? That's right...my volunteer hours at the hospital.... _ Sora rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn, as she sat up. _"What's it going to be, Taichi? You have to hurry!" _Frowning, she shook her head slightly and pulled on the candy-striped uniform, classifying her as a volunteer worker. 

"Bye, Mom!" Sora yelled over the running water and clanging of pots and pans. 

The hospital was always crowded, so it seemed. The strawberry-blonde-haired girl smiled and exchanged quick greetings with the other volunteers while she went from room to room, refilling water pitchers. She'd stop and talk with some of the elderly, as they enjoyed the company.

Stepping towards the door labeled '437', Sora knocked softly. A feeble "Come in" was the reply. Upon entering, she noted a husband and wife, their young daughter, and a boy lying on the cot. Sora smiled, then walked to the nightstand and switched the pitchers. 

"Look!" the little girl cried. "He's waking up." Sora turned to the cot holding the boy. Maybe her expression of disbelief showed, maybe it didn't. _That's him! He was the one in my dream! Taichi Yagami.... _He had the same unruly brown hair, same tan skin. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The little girl grinned. "Onii-chan!" Taichi looked from face to face. 

"How are you feeling, Yagami-san?" Sora asked. Her mind was still shrieking over the recognition. 

"Okay, I guess...." Sora smiled warmly and nodded. She turned to Taichi's parents. "I'll send in a doctor, alright?" They nodded. At that, Sora walked out the door, shutting it behind her. 

Sora sighed as she briskly walked down the pathway, night already casting its dark shadow upon the world. She was deep in thought; her brow furrowed and her eyes focused on the distance in front of her all while questions were continuously forming in her mind. _Who else was there? There was me, Taichi, and... Oh, who else! Oh! The blonde kid! He was the one who constantly fought with Taichi, wasn't he? But right before I woke up, they seemed to get along fine.... Weren't we all about four or five years younger? Then, that must mean that the little boy should be graduating from Paratus this year! _Sora remembered graduating from Paratus when she was twelve. Everyone was seated alphabetically in the auditorium. At the beginning of the ceremony, the Vilicus makes a speech on growing up, gaining wisdom and maturing. Then, Vilicus calls each person up to the stage one by one, says something about them, then announced the field of work they are assigned to. There would be a big party afterwards and usually kids stayed with their sibling. At the beginning of the next Turn, you begin working and volunteering at different places, trying to find the right career. Sora certainly didn't remember any Taichi Yagami in her class; but then again, most kids didn't always remember their classmates when they went their different ways. 

Hurrying up the marble steps, Sora stared in awe at the edifice, the Hall of Records. Here, every single birth was written down, every graduation, every death. She pushed open the heavy door and walked to the front desk. The middle-aged woman peered up at Sora through black-rimmed glasses.

"Uh... hi. I'd like to sign in." The woman nodded slightly and pushed a clipboard towards her. 

"Sign your name, please," the woman said in a nasally voice. Sora quickly scrawled her name then sat down in one of the hard, plastic chairs in front of a flat-screened computer. Her eyes scanned the words on the screen. 'What would you like to search for today? Please type in the space.' She typed in, 'GRADUATION.' The screen quickly filled up with dates and names. Sora frowned, then clicked NEW SEARCH. She entered her name. A few results popped onto the screen; she said them beneath her breath as her eyes looked over the words.

"Birth: Sora Takenouchi.... no. Hospitalization.... nope, not that. No.... No.... Yes, Graduation record." She clicked on it. A list came up with all the names of the graduating students and their assigned field. Scrolling through the list, she tried to recall the names of the other children in her dream. "Taichi Yagami... so he was in my class." She frowned, still not satisfied. There was someone else, she knew there was! She began from the top of the list again, carefully reading through each name. "That's it! Yamato Ishida!" Sora shut down the computer and signed out at the desk. 

Um....woo hoo! 'Nother chapter done! And not a day late either! ^___________^ --Iwakura--

__


	3. Ardente Veritate.

**Bokura no Sekai - Ardente Veritate.**

"No way! You can't make me!" Yamato bellowed at the man sitting across from him at the dinner table.

"You'll only get into trouble! They're all a bad influence, and you know it! You're going to end up being kicked out of volunteer." The man glared at his son. "And you know what? If they don't kick you out, I'll take you out myself." The chair legs screeched across the floor as Yamato stood up.

He rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him with a _bang. _Hastily walking, he began to wonder if his father would ever do such a thing as pull him out of volunteer. To lose one's volunteer was a big disgrace. Vaguely, he remembered a woman... he had been six at the time, perhaps? This woman was dismissed. She had killed herself, drowning in the river that separated the little town from other places. Yamato speculated that she must have been horrified. But the Aedilis, the lower level of the Iustitia which governed the town had tried to cover up the fiasco, reporting that it had only been an accident. Everyone knew the truth, of course. These sort of events don't occur often in such an orderly place. Even at that age, Yamato understood the situation. No one was ever taught to swim; the Iustitia feared that if someone managed to swim to the opposite side of the river, that one person alone might change the fate of the town and its inhabitants. 

"Excuse me! Sir!" Yamato spotted a redheaded girl rushing towards him, waving her arms. He stopped in his tracks as the girl ran up to him. "You're Yamato Ishida, right?" He nodded slowly. "Phew. Good. I just came from the Hall of Records." The girl caught her breath. "Please excuse me for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Sora Takenouchi." She paused. "You wouldn't happen to know Taichi Yagami, would you?" Yamato thought for a moment. What in the world was she trying to get at? 

"Uh... yeah, I think. He's the kid who's always at the Recreation Center, right?" Sora nodded vigorously. 

"Do you have a younger brother?" 

"Yes, but he was taken away to another Community a long time ago." The girl eagerly asked his name. Yamato replied,

"Takeru Takaishi."

"You... wouldn't have happen to have a strange dream that includes you, Takeru, Taichi and myself along with a few others?" Yamato began to wonder about Sora. Had she gone completely insane? What was with all the inquiries? He couldn't fathom her reasons. "There were a bunch of cards... and... and a gate!" He recollected few fragments, then nodded his head. 

"Oh, good! I need your help!"

Takeru sat at the dinner table, pushing the food around the plate with a fork. He looked up at his mother and asked,

"Are you ever going to apply for another child?" She looked at him, raising her brow. She thought for a moment.

"Perhaps one day, yes. Why do you ask?" Takeru shrugged.

"I don't know.... It's just that I see everyone else with a sibling, and I wonder if I'll ever have another one." His mother nodded slowly; she knew that her son had once lived with an older brother. "May I be excused?" She nodded.

Takeru meandered outside. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled along the sidewalk, mused if he'd ever see his brother again. But, his community was so far away! It was about four or five away, and without a vehicle and proper permission to temporarily leave the community, there was no way to get there. Takeru found himself at the river, staring across the calm, blue water. 

A/N: Bleh... I know, it's been forever, but with the end of school near and all, not to mention there's something wrong with me, but the doctors still haven't figured out what, I've had to go the hospital for blood tests, an EKG and an Echocardiogram since I now have mitro-valve prolapse, getting my braces off soon, writers' block. *Sigh* I've just been really busy. And sorry it's so short. I'm still pretty much stuck with writers' block. Yeah, crappy ending for this chapter, I know. It's really cut-off, choppy, etc. etc. 

If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me at either: squeakyswimmer@hotmail.com or swimmergurl007@hotmail.com (Gee...can you tell I'm a swimmer?)


End file.
